


Mendacity

by Bishmonster



Series: February challenge [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Deception, February Challenge, Gen, Lies and liars, Self-Doubt, furious at fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/pseuds/Bishmonster
Summary: Darcy Lewis confronts Nick Fury
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Natasha Romanov, Nick Fury & Darcy Lewis
Series: February challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630723
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Mendacity

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 but actually story two? It’s like time travel. Hope you like!

“You Bastard.” The statement reverberating in his brain like a chime. The sweet sarcasm missing. The teasing inflections absent and damning. Darcy’s voice had been uncompromising in the fervency of her accusation. 

It wasn’t the first time the explicative defaming his birth had been hurled his direction. And it certainly wouldn’t be the last, not as the director of a secret organization. But it was the one he felt the most.

Nick tried to shrug it off.

The significance of the lie wasn’t even an issue anymore. Rogers wasn’t running around like the proverbial chicken and Barnes was safe and sound in the Tower with the menagerie of supers being rehabilitated. Rogers would forgive Romanov. He wasn’t the sort to hold grudges. The lie itself wasn’t important, so why did he feel regret?

“She trusted you. Considered you a real friend!”

Natasha Romanov never let anyone close enough for friendship. Not even Barton called her friend and their partnership had decades behind it. Nick, of all people, would recognize a closer relationship even if Romanov had decided to hide it. Wouldn’t he? The self doubt was new. Darcy Lewis’s quiet rage making him re-evaluated a lifetime of subterfuge required for surviving espionage.

Well fuck. Luminous blue eyes, overflowing with tears haunting his minds eye. Romanov knew what was best for the greater good. A civilian like Lewis would never understand the diligence and the sacrifices necessary to keep the world at peace.

“You threw her under the bus to save your own neck.”

Well, yeah. Nick needed Rogers to continue to trust him. Romanov understood. Her passive absorption of Roger’s quarrel was proof enough. She would not have remained so stoic if she had felt any different. Which he had pointed out to Lewis.

She had not continued to agrue with him. She had stood up straight, her face alien without her usual mirthful expression. With a level stare she promised, “I will never forgive you for this Director Fury.”

Nick rubbed his bald forehead. Lewis has never called him by his formal title and it’s impact was felt.

Lewis’s position in the Tower was somewhat of a mystery to Nick. He knew she was close friends with Jane Foster and by extension, Thor. When she had stormed into his office he had assumed she was there on behalf of Foster or to demand some kind of foolish trip or vacation. He was blindsided by her defense of Romanov. Maybe he had been wrong. Clearly he was laboring under some misconceptions.

The self doubt grew with each passing minute like a weed. Nick wondered what he would have to sacrifice to make it go away.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the lie is vague. The lie is not important. It’s fury’s treatment of Natasha that is important.


End file.
